Benny Jackson and the Towns Ghost Blanket
by ZombiesaurusRex
Summary: ONESHOT! Han Alister and Raisa Ana'Mariana. On a night where everything seems lost they discover history was meant to be repeated. Lemons I guess. It's kinda naughty. :3


Han Alister sat in his room pawning through his book of enchantments forcing his mind to stay away from the fact that Raisa lay in the next room. Their last encounter had left him hot and heavy not to mention vulnerable and upset.

'It could never happen' he continued to tell himself as he scanned over the page. His job was to protect the princess heir not put her into more danger, and that's just what he was. More danger. She would do better than a street thug low life, and had. Word about the castle was she was courting with Micah Bayar. The thought sent shivers down his spine, after everything that has happened how she could ever touch the vermin surprised him. He was holding onto a sheet of parchment from his book realizing that had ripped it out in anger. Sighing heavily he placed the sheet back in its place closed the book and lay it next to his bed. Maybe if he slept tomorrow would be better, but he doubted it.

A knock came from the adjacent room; he startled awake wondering how long he had been asleep. It was still dark out so not for very long. Without a chance to speak Raisa entered the room, draped with a large satin robe. She looked worried and exhausted, he started to remove himself from the bed when she stopped him.

"Please don't get up." Slowly she made her way to the bed, crawling her way up to him. She placed a warm hand on his bare chest urging him to lie down. Her touch left him eager, but he held strong.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned looking through the door to her room searching for anything that might cause her to leave.

"I couldn't sleep" She just lay there with her head on him, making symbols upon his chest . Again he resisted the urge to touch her back. They lay there for a moment breathing in each others' company while the summer breeze whistled across the windows. "Do you not want my company?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Uh, no why."

"You seem disinterested that I am here." He was confused by her statement until he realized that he was laying completely stiff, arms stretched out away from her. He relaxed, wrapped his arm around her and placing his hand upon hers. He felt comfortable with her, more than he had in a long time. He wished he could touch her face, kiss her like they once had in Oden's Ford but he knew those days had long sense past. Days of simple kisses and longing embraces, days he wished he could get back. Yet like reading his mind Raisa lifter her head and softly kissed his neck sending hot chills through his body. She continued up behind his ear breathing softly against his sensitive skin. Han let out a sharp breath tightening his hold onto her.

"Your Highness." He breathed trying to resist his feverish impulsions.

"I am not your queen right now. Just call me Raisa." She whispered into his ear allowing her lips to brush over him. His impulsions took over, he rolled her onto her back gripping her hands with his. She looked up at him with urging eyes, eyes that said, 'take me'. And he did.

They kissed with a fever releasing only for the need to breath. His hands worked all on their own moving across her body as if it was going to disappear. He wanted to have all of her at that very moment but didn't have the ability to do it. His kisses moved from her lips down her jaw and neckline allowing no spot to hide from his lips. As he reached a spot on her collarbone she let out a breathy moan making him even more the eager to have her. Undoing the wrappings of her robe he slid his hands against her legs rubbing them up and down, when she let out a small yelp.

He froze and removed himself from her worried he had done something wrong. Raisa breathed heavily gripping the sheets like she might fall through the bed.

"You're a bit leaky." She finally managed to say.

"Oh." Han answered gripping his amulet tightly, a huge surge of power entered the pool calming him down tremendously. "I'm sorry, we should stop. I won't be the one…" He was cut off by Raisa's finger upon his lips.

"I am not yet finished with you Hanson Alister." Her robe was now gone and her night dress was practically falling off her slim frame. She pulled him into a kiss, slow and careful not to over excite me, he suspected. Placing his hand on her lower back they returned to the bed deepening their kiss. She ran her hands across his chest slightly grazing his skin with her nails.

Han returned his hand to her thighs wearier of the amount of power he was releasing. As he got closer to her vagina he began to tease her, smiling with every moan that escaped her lips. She thrust her hips upward almost demanding him to enter her, and he did. Cautiously he slid a finger into her, slowly at first but growing with speed as her moans grew louder. She gripped his hair, scratched down his back panting from the pleasure. His skin prickled like he was on the purest Silver Leaf, spreading about his body quicker than any poison.

Raisa seemed to be just as feverish as he as she grappled with the drawstring on his pants. Removing his fingers from her he untied the string and removed his pants in one motion. She grasped his penis moving her hand up and down causing him to arch upward releasing a deep moan. She pulled his face close so they were looking into one another's eyes. Removing her nightdress she exposed her naked body to him. The moonlight hit against her mixed colored skin making it shimmer like clear draynewater. He looked into her eyes for reassurance and saw for the first time her looking into his, not like the way a friend would but someone with complete and utter trust. He saw clear as day in her green eyes how she truly felt, he never wanted to see it absent from her again. He drowned himself in it and he knew that she was seeing it too. For the rest of their lives they would know the true look of love.


End file.
